


The Art of Ingesting Crickets, Scorpions, and Spiders.

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Cricket.The title pretty much says it all but here's a clip:Nico brought it up to his lips. “Okay okay okay okay okay,” He chanted.Nico tried very hard to convince himself, that he was in fact, not himself.“Nico is going to put this spider in his mouth. I’m not. Nico is. I will not have to do this Nico will. Nico will eat the spider.”He put the spider in his mouth. His face contorted. “It’s fuzzy!” He whined.This is rated G- but it does have like one cuss word.





	The Art of Ingesting Crickets, Scorpions, and Spiders.

Will grimaced as he looked at the package Lou Ellen handed him upon entering the infirmary. “Crickets?”

She nodded exited, “Flavored crickets. There’s even a chocolate covered one.”

Will fake gagged and handed them back to her, “That gross.”

She just shrugged and followed Will as he continued to work, talking. “We’re having a feast tonight. Everybody who eats a cricket gets a free potion of their choosing.”

Will rolled his eyes. “You could have just asked for cash.”

Lou laughed. “That's no fun.”

Will continued sorting syringes by their size as Lou talked. “Meet me tonight in Hecate cabin. You don't have to participate but you at least need to watch.”

Well, Will guessed that won't be too bad. “Okay, fine.”

Lou squealed in delight. For a girl that claimed to not be one of _those_ girls, she sure did squeal a lot. “See ya.”

And then she left. Will found himself looking forward to that night, if only for the entertainment aspect. He would not be eating a cricket though. Even if it was salted. No sir.

**XxX**

Nico laughed as an Aphrodite camper failed the Hecate cabin challenge. As soon at the cricket hit her hand she screamed, jumping into the air. Lou Ellen and Will laughed alongside him.

Lou told her. “If you don't like the crickets, we also have scorpions and tarantulas.”

Nico laughed harder as the girl made a horrified face and left the cabin.

Cecil Markowitz passed Nico the basket of bugs. “Have a go, di Angelo.”

Nico rolled his eyes.

“You should eat the tarantula,” Lou said.

Nico made a face. “How many potions do I get if I do that?”

“One for a cricket,” Lou said. “Three for the scorpion, and seven for the tarantula.”

Nico sighed. “If I do all of them?”

Lou smirked. “Then you get eleven potions.”

Nico nodded and took a package of each. He was so going to regret this.

Will put a hand on his knee. “I will not kiss you for the next three days if you eat all those.”

Nico pouted. Maybe he could compromise. “Two days?” He pleaded. “Pretty please?”

Will clenched his jaw. “Fine.”

Nico smiled triumphantly. He grabbed the package of crickets. He could work his way up to the spider.

Nico took a deep breath and ripped the package with his teeth. He was the second person in the room to try a cricket. Percy, being the other one. Percy comforted him from across the room as Nico grimaced when the bug dropped in his hand. “It's not that bad.”

Nico let the sarcasm roll of his tongue, “Gee thanks. How comforting.”

Nico tipped his hand back over his mouth, trying to chew without tasting.

“How is it?” Cecil asked.

Nico did a dramatic swallow. “Crunchy. But also mushy. Do they have guts?”

Next to Percy, Annabeth laughed. “Kinda.”

Lou wrote down Nico’s name and that he got a free potion. He grabbed the scorpion. He was the first to do this one. He put the package hover over his hand. He kept repeating to himself. “Its dead. It won't sting you.” In a soft voice.

Will laughed as Nico let the scorpion fall onto his hand. He flinched but soon was calmed when the thing didn’t move. Nico took a deep breath. The suspense in the room was high. If there was one thing that Nico hated it was scorpions. They were just so… Nasty. And their stings were not exactly pleasant.

Nico placed the scorpion on his tongue.

His moth was still handing open as he worked himself up to biting down on it. This was totally disgusting. He slowly brought his jaw down and chewed. This one was much more crunchy than the cricket. Nico swallowed. Gross gross gross gross. The room cheered as Nico grabbed the water bottle Lou offered him.

She had an evil smile as she handed Nico the tarantula. Nico made a whining sound in the back of his throat. Just a spider. It was just a fucking spider! That he was going to eat. Oh _gods_.

“Is this gonna make me sick?” he asked Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head. “Not unless you’re allergic. In some countries they even have them as entrees. Fried in skillet with veggies and stuff.”

Nico nodded to the new information an opened the package. Will was chewing his nails next to him. He gently shook it until she spider was laying on his hand.

That was a massive spider. It was like two bites worth. He would have a full mouth of spider.

“Oh my gods,” Nico muttered.

Everybody around him was chuckling and watching with intent. Nico breathed to himself. “Just put the spider in your mouth. Just put the spider - in your mouth.”

Will laughed next to him.

Nico brought it up to his lips. “Okay okay okay okay okay,” He chanted.

Nico tried very hard to convince himself, that he was in fact, not himself.

“Nico is going to put this spider in his mouth. I’m not. Nico is. I will not have to do this Nico will. Nico will eat the spider.”

He put the spider in his mouth. His face contorted. “It’s fuzzy!” He whined.

Everybody laughed but him.

He chewed and the guts spilled. He gagged and reached for the trash can. Everybody jumped back. Nico tried to keep his composure.

Chew. Chew Chew. Swallow. Nico gasped after he swallowed and sat back on his heels. “I need to be emitted to a insane asylum.”

Will chuckled and came up to pat his back. Lou Ellen handed him his water.

He took it, watching his mouth of all those stupid tiny hairs. Everybody congratulated him as he sat back to lay on his back. He was truly, a stupid, stupid person. He couldn't believe he just did that.

Lou placed a hand on his shoulder. “Congrats. You get eleven potions of your choosing.”

Nico shook his head. “Spider is worth more than seven potions.”

Lou sighed. “Fifteen potions.”

Nico nodded his head. He could live with that. He then turned and Will and placed his head in his lap.

“So who’s next?” Cecil asked.


End file.
